


Schrödinger's Cat

by GypsumRae



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, American soldier David, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom David, Danvid, Internalized Homophobia, Language Kink, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nazi Daniel, Non-Consensual Spanking, Obsession, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Putting the non-con tag up just to be safe, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Slow Burn, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Top Daniel, Torture, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsumRae/pseuds/GypsumRae
Summary: It wasn't uncommon for young men to be pulled away from their homes to aid in the war. But what had David done to be scooped out his peaceful life and thrown into the pit with the devil himself. The hauntingly charming General Daniel Schrodinger will stop at nothing to keep young David in his clutches. Torn between the freedom he's always known and a feeling that he's never felt before David must make decisions that will impact his life forever.





	1. Deadly Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Goooood Morning fellow Danvid fans! First things first I would like to point out that the credit for this AU and the inspiration for this go to that.one.fangirl_mess on instagram. They are amazing and you should stop by and check out their work. There may be some triggering scenes for those who don't care for violence or blood. Sorry not Sorry, everything is up in the tags so you know what to expect. That being said I love constructive criticism so if you have any thing to say after reading this go ahead and fire away. 
> 
> Enjoy Darlings!

 

  

Chapter 1: Deadly Mistakes

 

Bombs whizzed and popped noisily though the air, even the ones furthest away still managed to shake through the hearts of those huddled in the bunker below. A ripple of fear and anxiety spread between each curled and shaking figure as they coward away from the sounds of war on their doorstep.  
Only one person stood and moved about as the chaos reigned outside, he was also the only person in a soldier’s uniform. Lanky and of decent height he walked among the children counting them off one by one.  
  
"Alright, all accounted for. Now whoever has blankets and provisions needs to make sure to ration and share them among the others."  
  
Despite the waves of distress that filled the room the lone private’s voice still seemed chipper and light-hearted. With a smile and words of encouragement he went from one person to the next checking and tending to their wounds and worries.  
  
It wasn’t long before the mood in the bunker had risen slightly, the civilian children whispered and shared stories as if a small weight had been lifted. The soldier removed his helmet and offered it to a sad looking kid sitting alone at one edge of the bunker.

  
"What’s got you down small soldier?" He said with a smile in an effort to lighten the child’s burden.  
His charming controlled air was ruined slightly when auburn locks fizzled out from static energy. The boy laughed at the sight and they talked for a short time, all the while they made jokes and grinned at the each other.  
  
After a time had passed the young one had put on the soldier’s helmet and quickly became attached to it, claiming it would protect him, even in space. Hours moved slow before the kid wanted to wander away from the mans side to play with the other children, he looked up holding his bigger hand.  
  
"Can I really keep the helmet Mr. Luna?" He asked in a stuffy voice with big hopeful eyes.  
  
"Its just David Neil, and of course you can. You can’t let the space monsters come down and steal your brain can you?" The red-heads laugh was cut off by the small child squeezing him in a tight hug before running off to play with the others.

  
David sat against the wall with a tired sigh, they just had to hold out long enough for the rest of his regiment return from the raid and then they could escort the children safely back to their parents. Closing his forest green eyes for just a moment, closing out the sounds of bombs and war, forcing the smell of burning and smoke away from his mind he breathed a rare breath of peace. When this war was over he would finally be able to go back home to America... to his friends... maybe find a sweetheart like his mother always wanted...

David felt bad that he couldnt be attracted to women the way he was supposed to but who knew... maybe he could marry some sweet girl and try to love her... for his mother...so she could go off to heaven in peace... That was if he ever even got back home. War was dangerous... there were no guarantees and he had t-. . .  
  
His thoughts skidded to a halt. he could have sworn that sounded like- "Everyone quiet please!" David hardly spoke above a whisper but they all immediately fell silent anyways. For a long moment everything was still... but there.. just then.. he could have swore, a light but deliberate tapping.. Panic pounded in his heart as he soundlessly and quickly motioned everyone away from the door and back into the shadows. With feather light steps he snuck right up against the door to lean in and listen close.  
   
The tapping became more methodical and soon David was able to pick out voices. . . They were speaking in german. David bit his lip hard, they had been caught. Somehow the Nazi soldiers had managed to get past his company to follow them here. It was only a matter of time before they discovered the hidden bunker. Soon one of them would tap on the metal door and open fire onto the British civilians within.  
  
Only one option came to mind, he turned and whispered to the huddled crowd smiling to reassure himself more than them. "Turn-out all the lights and keep them off. I am going to run out and draw their attention. No matter what happens, no matter what you hear, stay hidden and dont make a sound... I my be able to lead them away. You must all stay here and wait for me or my battalion to return." Without another word David slipped out of the bunker and slid it closed behind him noiselessly.  


There were no Nazis in sight, so that must have meant they had yet to travel this far up. David snuck low to the ground putting several feet between him and the bunker, slipping behind bushes and turned over vehicles until he was within earshot of the group. There were no more than five fully armed men all standing within close formation to each other. David took a deep breath knowing that when he did this he might not make it back home but we had to duty to protect those kids in the bunker and he was going to see it through.  
  
Shouting loudly he jumped out from behind a vehicle tossing a wrench from the ground at a soldier’s head, it struck him in the temple and he went down fairly quick, dazed but not harmed. As soon as he had thrown the wrench three of the men began to open fire on him. Thinking quick he sprinted off in the direction furthest from the bunker and ran for his life pushing his legs to go as fast as they could urging himself to just keep moving, as long as they followed, as long as they left the bunker, as long as they didn’t know the survivors were there he could do this, he had to.  
  
The redheaded managed to avoid the five he’d seen but just as he turned another corner he ran face-first into the chest a much taller, larger male. Before he could pick himself up from the ground and start running again he was picked him up by the scruff of his shirt. His hands were quickly bent and cuffed behind his back. Laughing cruelly the burly man picked him up and walked and back towards the others.  
  
"It seems we’ve got us a prisoner of war boys!" The group hooted and hollered laughing cruelly as they taunted and jeered at the redhead beating him with the butt of their guns while the big guy held him by his forearms. David blocked out the blows and pain with the knowledge that his troop was on its way. He’d done his duty, the kids were safe and if he died here than at least he’d done some good on his way out.  
  
"Now now boys,” the words came from a smaller man wearing glasses who approached the American like group with a slightly bored expression. “Don’t leave too many brusies. We still have to take him back to the general for questioning” he paused to clean his glasses with a bored air. “And you all know how much he likes getting the answers out of his victims in his own way." The big Burly man laughed and tossed David into the back of a caravan as the rest of the Nazis quickly filed in behind, guns and weapons held out, taunting, daring David to try and run.  
   
The ride in the caravan was long and far from smooth, by the end of it every part of David was sore and he hurt in several places, yet he never once made a sound of discomfort, neither giving in nor showing weakness to the group of cruel men who would surely jump and attack him at the first whiff of fear.  
  
David quickly lost track of how long they’d been driving but by the time the company reached the camp he was to be interrogated in the sun had fallen and risen again. He was tired but not tired enough to let himself all sleep in the care of these men, so as they dragged him from the Caravan he could barely keep his eyes open.  
  
Surprisingly enough David noticed that they had walked him past the barracks holding many other prisoners and instead headed towards a white tent at the head of the camp. A new apprehension and fear gripped his heart but he never let his composure waiver. Force to kneel on his knees David was left sitting in the middle of the tent, all but a few men leaving without a word.  
  
His eyes quickly landed on the lone slender figure at the head of the tent bent over maps not making a sound. Before David could gather the courage to speak up or even try to plan an escape the other turned and leveled him with bright blue eyes piercing right into his soul. David felt his heart race and adrenaline course though his veins like ice.  
  
He knew this man, everyone did. This was the infamous German General Daniel. He was as handsome as he was terrifying and David was left speechless staring into his eyes, lost in a sea of striking blue.  


"Where did you find this scrap of meat?" The General said, his thick Germanic accent swirling and masking his words with a steadfast venom. He peered down at the American soldier and scoffed. "He looks like a wee dog.... Throw him in the cage" The blond said, motioning his hand in a 'shooing' gesture, "I will attend to him as soon as we push back the French battalion." 

David sat on the floor his mouth open in shock, eye twitching he shook his head still frowning up at the intimidating war General. 'Did he just call me a dog.. a wee scrap!?' It wasn’t like he hadn’t heard the same derisive remarks from his own platoon mates but to hear it from a stranger, let alone a Nazi, was downright insulting. David may not have been very heavy muscled but he wasn’t some thin boy fresh from academy either. Irritation swelled in his chest and he turned his nose up at the blond and huffed. Forgetting in his offense to the snide remark, exactly whom he was sassing off.

"Well, it’s not like your much to look at either ya’ bleached twit. Ya’ll Nazis act like snide pricks, prancing and skipping around, afraid to get them pretty uniforms dirty!"

As soon as the words left his lips he regretted them, his mind reeled restlessly in his skull. Why in all hell was he goading a god-damn Nazi?... 'good going David' he thought 'youll be lucky if he just shoots you right here instead of letting the big guy over there tear you to pieces!'

Immediately The General whipped around and held a gun to his forehead, giving the American redhead an icy cold glare. "You mock the Führer? I should KILL YOU!!" His voice echoed in the near empty room, none of the soldiers even flinching at the sudden outburst of the German general. David stared up at him green eyes frozen to ice blue. Time passed as the blond huffed and huffed pulling calming air into his lungs and lowered his gun. Clearing his throat he stood straight and grabbed David by the back of his uniform collar and yanking without sparing the man a second glance.

"Get my dogs, he shall be fed to them tonight when the sun is lowered beneath the trees, I shall personally escort him to the war dungeon. Now, FETCH MY DOGS!!!!" He screamed to his soldiers, making them jolt up and run off through the entrance of the tent with their rifles firmly pressed against their sides as they held it up. He pulled David up to his feet, and put the pistol against the American's back, pushing him forward out of the tent. "Walk now, or you will permanently lose the ability to walk at all."

The barrel of the pistol dug into David's back, making him flinch and move forward steadily His eyes darted about watching the soldiers scramble to follow orders. The sound of Germans shouting, and a vicious growling chorus rang out from somewhere behind them. Still shaken by the sudden outburst David barely said a word as he was "escorted" away from the camp, Daniels grip on both the gun and his collar unwavering.

Green eyes scanned over the horizon and spotted a small rundown shack. It was feeble and looked like a farm shed, in fact the empty yet overgrown fields seemed eerily like an old grain farm, but it was obvious that it had been a very long time since anyone had preened or cared for it. It made David miss the farm back home in the US and he frowned at the dirt.

As they got further and further away from the camp fear lick at the American’s nerves, he'd heard stories about what the terrifying War General would do to his prisoners of War about the mangled, broken bodies left in his wake. Daniel Schrödinger was a ruthless and frightful figure that haunted many soldiers in their sleep. David did not want to be alone with this man.

Fear and adrenaline once again overriding good-sense David opened his mouth and scoffed, "W-what you Nazi's a little sensitive? Maybe you should all just pack it in and head home, ya' aren’t gonna win this war anyway..." Digging his heels into the dirt as he looked about frantically about for anything to halt their steady march as they got closer to the shed. He was bluffing of course, he wasn’t sure if this ghastly war would ever end.

Daniel growled low from the back of his throat and aimed the gun at David's foot, without warning he pulled the trigger and shot straight through the center of his left foot. "Do not doubt the Führer's power... He will win this war, and conquer these god forsaken countries.” The sudden searing pain caused David to hunch forward but he bit back on the scream clawing at his throat whimpering out weakly "Son of a..."

“Now up meat sack. Before I shoot you in the back of the head." The blond interrupted as he loaded a bullet into the pistol again. Tears of frustration and pain pricked at his eye lids and he acted fully on instinct, while Daniel loaded the gun David shot up and rammed his head up into the blonds chin with all the strength and force he could pull together.

"Screw you pal, I aint gonna die at the hands of no German jerk-off like you!" He took his chance and ran as best as he could, with a bleeding foot and cuffed wrists, for the closest secure building. The shack. If he could make it there first and manage to barricade the door then maybe it'd buy him some time to tend his wound or at least arm himself.

Grunting the blond gave a snarl and started to chase after him. He caught up quickly to the wounded American and aimed at his left thigh swinging his arm around and shooting the redhead. There was a sickening wet popping sound and another scream of pain as David fell to the dirt on his knees struggling to get back up. Daniel lowered his pistol and began to sprint after him, as soon as the soldier was in arms reach he tackled him down to the dirt floor and put him in a choke hold. "Ooh your quite cocky aren't you? Well... the more you struggle.... the bigger opportunity I have to snap your pretty little neck... Or would you prefer if I just put a bullet in your skull?" He said, holding the pistol to David's forehead narrow blue iris peered into wide green, a twisted smile creeping at his lips as he smelled the thick scent of blood.

The redhead stilled once more struggles dying down as the cold metal rim of the gun pressed firmly into his temple. "Hells bells" David cursed under his breath trying not to choke as the others grip tightened. His arms hurt as the cuffs dug into his wrists bent and confined between the two bodies. He might have  been a fool but he wasn’t suicidal. The rapidly cooling blood was starting to drench his pant-leg and the pain was making him dizzy. The words 'Live to fight another day' echoed faintly around his head. He coughed and looked away from the hauntingly mad blue eyes.

"Whatever you say.. sir" David coughed and went lax in surrender, his tone meant to mock the general but he didn’t move.

Still smiling he raised the American soldier up by his neck and brought the pistol down putting it in his gun holster. Pale hands grabbed him roughly, pulling him by the arm with him towards their unknown destination. David scowled and kept himself up right as best he could half limping and half being dragged along. His scowl became a confused frown as they passed by the shed and kept trekking on until it faded into the horizon behind them and the plains stretched in front them slowly bled into dense woods. Worry began to seep into his soul the further in they went, just how far out was this “dungeon”.

"So, how old are you?"  

David grit his teeth, not very keen to share anything with the man but not dumb enough to piss him off again. "19 sir"

"Ah really? You're pretty lanky for a 19 year old.” He said with a tone of flattery as they kept walking through the forest. “I myself am 22, a charming age for a war general, no?" Was he bragging? His broken English confused David a little but he said nothing choosing instead to examine the woods that had seemed to close around them. Daniel looked down at the redhead's leg and stopped walking. "What is your name young fellow?"

David watched Daniel carefully, confusion and unease filled his mind and heart. Why would he care about such information? Nazi Generals like the blond were not known for their mercy or civility. David began to feel uncomfortable as he mused about the motives behind Daniels idle chit chat, he supposed it was some tactic to catch the private off gaurd but David wasn’t about to let his guard down. . . Not around him. "Your gonna kill me anyway so I dont see much point in telling you..."

"And what if I don't?"

. . .

Silence hung thick and heavy in the air while David tried to come up with a reason, any reason, to protest. . . but he couldn’t think of anything.

"It’s David" He said after a long pause. He didn’t trust him but the blood loss was starting to make his vision blurry and at this point it was much easier to comply then fight needlessly. ‘Besides’ he thought ‘it’s not like he could do any harm with just a name and age ...it should be fine... Right?’ "David Luna". He stumbled, almost running into the general when he stopped abruptly.

"Well Mr. Luna.... Why don't you sit down..." The German tapped his foot on the ground watching him.

More falling than sitting he complied grateful for the chance to rest. "Awfully kind of you..."  'for a nazi' he kept that last part to himself not wanting to anger the man when he was being civil. Daniel kneeled down and took something out of the pocket on his side. It was a knife, the blade sharp and sinister looking. He sliced off a piece of fabric off his sleeve swiftly and placed the knife down. Reaching for David's wounded leg he wrapped the fabric around and applied pressure to it. "Later in the evening we may want to dig the bullet out of your leg muscle." He said calmly.

The change in the generals demeanor had his head spinning, just moments ago he had been all but strangling David. . . yet now, he was being almost tender. The icy blue irises still had sharp and calculating air to them but he could swear something about the way the blond stared at him it felt. . . He’d seen that kind of look before, he couldn’t quite place where, but the intensity of his gaze sent a chill through him.

David shook a little, shooing the feeling away and glanced around them, left, right, up. . just about anywhere but at Daniels face, anywhere but those eyes. He took in their surroundings and realized then that the woods around them were dense and dark, the sunlight barely filtering in through the canopy above them. The pair had to have walked for miles, by now they were far away from the German camp...  the anxiety returned fully as it dawned on him. He was alone, lost in some deep woods in a foreign country he knew almost nothing about, with a madman. Without some sort of guide he was lost out here, the wilderness surrounding them very different from the kind back home. He wasn’t sure he could find his way back out . . . if he even managed to escape the general.

"W-where are we? Where are you taking me?" David asked timidly almost more afraid of the answer than the silence.

Daniel looked at David and blinked softly. "We are going through the Harmönisch Woods.” His voice cut through the silent woods “We're going somewhere, where no one would ever find you. Nor save you." he said with a haunting tone. He watched the fear paint over David's face and he smiled wide showing his pearly white teeth. "Now then, come, come." He stood back up and pulled the American to his feet. "And do not try to run, I will shoot you again." He said plainly.

The dread returned, drenching his soul like he'd been dunked in ice water. David clenched his jaw and limped onward, staying a foot behind the madman, the fear of being lost and left to the elements with his hands still cuffed made him struggle to keep up. He sure as heck didn’t want to run into any kind of wild animal while he was unable to defend himself. "S-save me?" He echoed. A chill ran down his spine and he put his guard back up. Something about his words. . . the way he spoke, it made him want to run far, far away . . .but without the use of his hands he’d freeze out here within a day... he had to get free of the cuffs first, then he could run, make a shelter and buy time while he healed before making his way out of this godforsaken forest.

The broad smile curled manically and Daniel looked back at the red head. "You know that little battalion of soldiers your captain led into the forest? They will never find you.... Some were lucky enough to have been gunned down and killed on the spot but some, escaped..." He stalled and walked alongside David putting a gloved hand on David's shoulder. "You are my prisoner... And I have the ability to kill you with the snap of my fingers, I’d watch my dogs tear you limb from limb. Feasting on your flesh." He looked at the discomfort on David's face and scoffed. "Now now, do not bother trying to run. My dogs will catch you for me..." he smiled as yellow eyes pierced the shadows of the forest behind the two of them. Low growls emanated from the dark and He smirked dragging his prisoner along. 

"My battal-... you mean, the whole fleet? There were over 30 men in that crew!" David mumbled more to himself in shock than anything. The hand on his shoulder squeezed and he shook it off with a frown but didn’t make a move to run. He stayed close and kept his head down, eyes darting around watching the silhouettes of the hounds skidded in and out of the shadows following close behind them. "Yeah I get it. No running...” He sighed, “Though I don’t see the point of taking me all way out here, to some god forsaken forest, just to torture me for information... Ya coulda done that at the camp... n-not that Im in any hurry to die just yet.. but..." his words trailed off into an embarrassed mumble. "J-Just seems pointless is all".

Daniel looked at the auburn man and feinded a pouting face. "Aww... Does the little American think he can die without a cause~?" He teased him and booped his nose laughing at the confusion in the mans eyes. "Ah! We're almost there!" He exclaimed.

David bit his lip just dying to call him out but before he could work up the courage to speak his mind he almost slipped on something smooth and white. Landing on his left knee David shouted and winced. "Son of a-" his words died in his throat.. the rock.. it wasnt.. "Is that a..." he paled staring down into empty sockets. . . " human skull?"

He shot back and crawled away from the remains noticing as he moved that there were dozens upon dozens of them. He looked up and caught the wide smiling face of the general. Daniel laughed as David panicked and ignored the crunching of bones underneath his heavy boots. David scrambled until his back hit a tree. Using it to help himself up he bent forward and focused on breathing. 'Calm down Davey. Think. You won’t get out of this by panicking.' Up ahead the General waited mildly irritated but smiling mockingly at the agitated soldier. “This way boy” He ordered and gestured to a break in the trees.

The red head stood and faced forward ignoring the skulls as best he could walking unsteadily back to Daniel, peering between the trees. Just ahead of them was a wide clearing and safely nestled in the center was a small sturdy cabin. The light seemed to break through the canopy just enough to light the small clearing and bathe everything in a welcoming warmth. In all honesty if it hadn’t been for the bones that lay scattered around, it would have been a beautiful even welcoming sight.

Moving forward once more Daniel grabbed David by his cuffs and forced him to walk towards the cabin with a triumphant grin. He stopped at the door and pulled out a pair of keys, still holding onto the cuffs as if the red head might try to bolt at any second. He cursed lowly in German fumbling with the lock “Stupid keys . . Ah-ha!” after a moment of scuffling awkwardly with the lock he mumbled and pushed open the door, pointing at David with the gun to go in.

David stepped through the threshold quickly not wanting to trip or fall if Daniel got impatient and pushed him. Inside dark grey panels covered every wall bordering a snowy white door. The windows were shielded by deep blue curtains that hid the bars boarding them from the inside. David gasped and flinched as the room suddenly seemed to light up. On the walls were large maps pinned up with a few old Zimmer gram translations hanging off the sides. The kitchen was clean and the table had large stacks of papers all over the place. "Whew... Ignore this mess, it’s always like this." Daniel said, taking his hat off and putting it off to the side on the coat rack near the door. He raked his hand through his blond hair and walked through the room, taking his coat off and tossing it to the velvet couch across from his desk. "Sit down." He commanded.

David stood in the doorway and stared at him. 'He can’t be serious'. . "This . . Is a.. cabin" he said more shocked by how normal it looked than anything. He'd been expecting  to be led to his death in a gruesome death chamber. Not some cozy little home in the woods... the memory of hands on his neck and a bullet in his leg had him slowly inching to the couch rather than back out the door like his instincts begged him to. "I... don’t understand." He searched the room with his eyes and sat on the far side of the couch still too wary to get comfortable. It looked like Daniel was about to move towards the couch when a phone sitting on the desk unexpectedly rang.

The general sighed, muttering something in his native tongue as he walked over to answer the phone. "Allgemeines Daniel, sprechen." He said calmly as he looked at the American redhead fidget uncomfortably on his velvet couch. "Ja, ich werde, ich werde.... Jawohl Führer.... Schönen Tag..." He put the phone down and walked back to the Auburn man. "Well.. good news for you. You will not be fed to my dogs." He said, looking down at David. He smiled and scoffed softly. "Bad news for you, we found your hidden bunker with all the little British children." He said with a sparkle in his blue eyes.

David shot up off the couch so fast that his still fresh bullet wound started to bleed again. "No!" His heart raced as he remembered their sad scared faces. Little Neil’s smile flashed across his mind and tears pricked at his eyes as he grit his teeth against the pain to stand, shifting his weight to his right leg. "Damnit all! They’re just kids. Can't you just let them go? Their not any harm to you!"

Daniel's head tilted and he shrugged unaffected by David’s pleas. "That is for Führer to decide, not for a wee American like you." He said and stuck out his tongue. Daniel slid out a first aid kit from underneath his couch and walked over to the red head unlocking the cuffs around his wrists. "Strip."

David clenched his fists and glared as the metal fell to the ground with a heavy thunk, refusing to even look at the Blond. “No” It was barely a whisper Daniel's ears caught it anyways.

The General looked up at the auburn man and narrowed his eyes. "No?" He repeated dangerously almost as soft.

"NO!" David shouted, panting from having already pushed his limits so much in one day. His words spilled out before he thought them through "I won’t do anything you say, if those kids die I'll throw myself to your dogs and you won’t get anything out of me!"

A heavy dead silence settled over the room, Daniel seemed to be frozen just glaring down at him with a piercing icy gaze. A cold sweat built up as Davids gaze leveled the others in a quiet panic. What on earth was he saying?! What kind of threat was that? He doubted the German had any use for him, hell he’d casually threatened his life several times already and it hadn’t even been a full day yet. It was too late now though.. he'd already said it. He just hoped he could think of something quick.

"WOULD YOU LIKE YOUR LEG CUT OFF INSTEAD THEN?? I CAN ARRANGE THAT IF YOU WOULD LIKE!! NOW STRIP DOWN OR YOUR LIMBS WILL BECOME PUPPY CHOW FOR MY DOGS!!!" Daniel huffed as the red color from his face slowly died down, he stomped over to the phone and dialed a number. A few moments of ringing later, he began to shout curses in German. The angry shouts brought David back to his situation and he sighed scowling at the ground as he began to peel his shirt off, the scars on his chest a light peach against his barely tanned skin. 'Those kids are out there, I just have to have hope.. first things first I have to wait until he leaves. Once he's gone I can figure out how to find them..'

David remained silent except for the occasional hiss as he tried to remove his bloodied boots and pants without irritating the bullet holes too much. 'Fuck that hurts!' Across the room the general hissed something vulgar and slammed the phone down on its holster, making it 'ring' suddenly as he growled lowly under his breath, huffing. "There, happy you amerikanisch Abschaum!?" He yelled vexingly at the redhead.

He flinched away from the loud shout, tossing his bloody uniform carelessly to the floor David crossed his arms over his bare chest and stared at the desk. He stood in only his boxers nervous but motionless. David was always uncomfortable undressing in front of others were around, even medics and his own mother. His cheeks burned and he glared at the desk in embarrassment.

"I don’t speak German, ya block head!" He huffed under his breath and stubbornly kept his gaze off the other.

Daniel scoffed and rolled his eyes. "It means 'American Scum' you pork chop! Would it kill you to read a book for once?" He retorted. His gaze flickered back to David and his eyes scanned over the man. "For a 19 year old... your quite skinny..." he said almost softly. Daniel sat down on the couch and leaned down to untie his boots. He sat quietly and looked over at David again. "Do not worry. Little lamb chops are safe now. Called off battalion from slaughtering children, now they go and kill the French brigade." He said quietly, his voice still heavy with his Germanic accent.

'Pork... chop?' David visibly relaxed as relief flooded through him. With the kids safe he felt far less worried but still tense. Mentally and physically at his limits David sank to his knees with a sigh and closed his eyes. "I’m not skinny... this is normal for a man my age where I come from" he ignored the American scum part and focused on staying alert eyeing the kit laying on the floor. "Just hand me the med kit...I can do it myself." He put his hand out to the German expecting him to put the kit in his hands. "Besides, don’t you Nazis hate red heads like me? Better not let a 'filthy American’ taint your perfect Aryan skin."

He grabbed David's wrist hard and slowly lowered it down to his side again. "Don't.... I will take the bullets out for you." He said in a tone that sounded almost tender, but commanding. He sighed and kicked off his shoes and loosening his grip on David's wrist. Daniel began to take off his gloves and threw them off to the side, then rested a hand on David's thigh. "I never said you were the American filth." He said in a sly, yet charming tone. The German moved his cold hand off of David's warm skin and pulled the med kit back out, placing it in front of him. "So tell me. What do you plan to do after the war?" The blond asked as he took out a pair of tongs, a needle, some bandage and a metal plate and set it off to the side.

Too tired to fight David sat and let the blond set about working with the kit but pulled back a little when he felt his hand on his thigh. 'Calm yourself Davey.. It'll only hurt for a minute and he’s got to get the bullet out' his thoughts didn’t comfort him but he did find himself staring at the Germans face to avoid watching the blood pool as he touched the bandage, he was actually quite a handsome man. With those bright blues and blond hair, fair pale skin and pinkish lips David would bet he got his fair share of pretty ladies. He didn’t like how that thought made his head spin, so he shook it off and refocused on his question...

"After the war huh... Well, I always figured I would have to find a missus and start a family... it’s what my mother would want.." his voice was distant as he thought about home. His loving but overbearing mother waiting for her only son to come back and help tend to their farm. He missed the forest that grew near their farm. Missed fishing in the stream and tending to the fields. The hand on his thigh squeezed a little as Daniel picked at the edge of the bandage bringing David out of his trance. David heaved h and let his head flop back onto the couch.  'Oh well don’t you feel smart, spilling all your secrets to a Nazi. Get your head on straight David!'

"Aah... You want to start a family?" He said softly as he carefully unwrapped the raggedy piece of cloth around David's thigh. He looked at it and blinked. "Ja.. Ja.... I would not be able to start a family... I don't like kids.. They remind me too much of poodles. Begging and whining for attention, it’s so silly it’s ridiculous." He joked. David couldn’t help the sudden bubble of laughter, his chest bounced lightly. He wasn’t sure if it was because of Daniel’s joking or the delirium from blood loss but his eyes watered and he chuckled. Daniel grabbed the tongs and pressed one hand underneath David's thigh, holding it up carefully. "Be still now." He said.

"Who knew the hardened war general Shrodinger had a sense of humor." He barely realized he was smiling as he held still and gripped the carpet tight ready for the pain. As Daniel dug in with the tongs searching for the bullet David winced and talked to distract himself. "Aah! Shiiiii.. i-it’s not that I want a family really.. it’s just expected." He clenched his fists and kept on. "I mean I wouldn’t mind kids, I like ‘em just fine, really. I’ve just never had much luck when it came to women."

Daniel raised an eye brow and carefully pulled out the bullet with ease. He looked up at the auburn haired man and smiled softly. "Really now?" His grin grew a little as he lowered his eyelids "So you fancy a man in your life instead of women?" He said curiously as he dropped the bullet onto the metal plate. He placed the tongs down and grabbed the needle to suture the wound closed. "W-what! God no! D-don’t be ridiculous! You think they’d just let a Nancy walk about with regular men in the military like that? That’d be inappropriate.” David stuttered and flushed lightly, his head shooting off the couch in his panic and he stared fearfully at Daniel. The blond couldn’t possibly know, no one could. David had been careful, he didn’t look at men the wrong way or talk to them any different, hell he even avoided as much unneeded physical contact as possible. After all, it wasn’t right for men to bed each other everyone knew that, the church, the public, even his sweet ol’ ma. God didn’t will that kind of loving and any poor souls that took part in such sodomy would be damned.

The blond raised an eyebrow as he finished and wiped away the excess blood, but he didn’t say a word choosing to leave David to the mercy of his own thoughts. A frown tugged at his lips as he picked up the sterile gauze and a fresh bandage carefully wrapping the wound nice and tight. "There." He leaned down and planted a kiss on top of the injury and patted David's other thigh. "Good as new. Now about this foot" he muttered to himself.

Hugging his thigh close when Daniel let go, David looked away hiding his frown. "It’s not like... I just don’t have much luck with... that’s all." He lied and looked at the door wondering if he’d ever escape his own ghastly urges.

"But doesn't the heart want what the heart wants?"

 


	2. Katze 'und Maus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If all is fair in love and war than isn't it just a game of cat and mouse? How hard would you fight for what you want? Will it be enough, or will you find yourself under the paws of a stronger force?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back my Darling Readers, 
> 
> I'm afraid that this chapter will be a bit short but do not fret. It is only the first part of two. The second of which I will post later this week. At first I was going to put it all up as one long drawn out chapter of explosive fun but after some serious editing I found it just worked best with an element of suspense. 
> 
> So enjoy and leave a comment if you cant wait to see the rest. Who know's? If the chapter gets enough love I might post the next part on Wednesday. . . 
> 
> Ta!

**_ Recap _ **

**_Hugging his thigh close when Daniel let go, David looked away hiding his frown. "It’s not like... I just don’t have much luck with... that’s all," He lied and looked at the door wondering if he’d ever escape his own ghastly urges._ **

**_"But doesn't the heart want what the heart wants?"_ **

****

_‘Don’t you want to stay like this forever Davey?’ Blue eyes met green and the rest of the world melted away like butter. His small hand clutched tight to the others. ‘Drop all the hooey Jakobe’ his frown dissolved into a playful smirk. ‘ Of course I do! _’_ Both boys laughed and held hands as they watched the clouds roll by in peaceful silence... _

The American was quiet for a long while, staring down at his wounded foot with his knees drawn up close to his chest. Finally he shifted releasing a sigh of regret. He took the gauze and disinfectant from the kit.

"My heart . . . wants this war to be over so I can go back home . . . Sir." He didn’t spare the blond any attention as he began to clean and wrap his foot, careful around the area where the bullet had punctured skin.  
  
The German’s face scrunched up into a scowl and he scoffed. "This war will be over when it’s over. You cannot go anywhere else! You are to stay here, and if you **try** to escape,” He paused and stood, glaring down at David. “My dogs will tear you limb from limb... they have... _acquired_ the taste for human flesh as of late..." He finished with a sly smile. Daniel strolled over to a section of the wall that was covered in maps and jotted something down.   
  
From his spot on the floor David watched, his green eyes flaring up in alarm. A million thoughts plaguing his mind about what laid in store for him. The blond circled different sections on the map and crossed out others. Set against the wall about a foot away from where the General stood was a desk, covered completely in papers and heavy books, surrounding a smaller but more heavily marked map. He turned his back and reached for his bloodied clothes staring at them wistfully.

"Did,” he began hesitantly “Did you really kill my whole troop?" His voice was hushed as he recalled their smiling faces, remembered how he had lived and fought beside them, shared their joys and pains. David stared off into the distance his hands fiddling with his uniform jacket.  
  
"Ja... Every soldier was wiped off the plate and the whole battalion was shoved back into France. I plan to have my soldiers flatten Paris but.... I may not due to the amount of,” he paused and turned back to David appraising him with careful scrutiny. “Mm... I do not have tell you these things, you American scum..."

He waved his hand lazily and walked over to David, grabbing the bottom of his jaw in a rough hold and forced him to look in his eyes. The red head dropped the shirt in shock. "I plan to keep you around. You will not leave this place, **ever**!" Daniel shoved the redhead down to the floor and scoffed. His captors words made David’s spine prickle with fear and suspense.

"So lanky and... Feminine..... I am shocked that you were not killed in battle..." Daniel words trailed off as he drank in the sight of the other, shaking and practically naked on the floor. He was the mouse to Daniel’s cat.

David narrowed his eyes up at the blond – _He’s crazy_ – and swept his good leg under his knees, tripping the general and rolling to the side. Grasping his uniform close to his chest, his heart hammering behind his ribcage. "I-I can take care of myself just fine. And you can’t keep me here....I’ll find a way out." He said the last part softer with less confidence than he felt. He wasn’t sure about that last part but he needed to sound braver than he felt.

  
  


Daniel stifled a growl in the back of his throat and then felt a sly smile paint over his face, getting back up to his feet. "Have you ever. . . Been. . . With anyone?" He said calmly as he grabbed David by the wrist pulling him up with all his force, the uniform fell to the floor. He roughly held the American close to his chest, peering down at him with darkened blue eyes.  
  
David froze as his arms tightened around him, he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t look away, he could barely struggle, lost completely in the blue depths. Once again the world faded away and all he saw was vast shining blue. The words echoed faintly in his mind _Been . . . with. . ?_ he felt fire cross his face and his heartbeat triple. "I.. that’s.." he tried force himself to calm down and pull away but his body wasn’t responding. "T-that’s none of your business!"

 

"I asked you a question! Have. You.  Been, with **anyone**..." Daniel strolled across the living room one arm wrapped around the American’s waist, and a firm grip on his wrists, ensuring that he would not run away. He led David into a room that was tucked away from the living room and shoved David through the door, closing it behind himself. Leaving them enclosed in the darkened room.  
  
His calm tone felt like a warning and it made David want to run, Daniel stood between him and the door. The American kept his gaze anywhere but at the blond as he clenched his fists at his side, red hot embarrassment colored his cheeks and he was immediately grateful for the darkness in the room. "I d-don’t see why that m-matters." He took a step or two back trying to put distance between him and the obsessed man, his piercing blue eyes seeming to glow in the dark.  
  
The General chuckled softly and closed the gap between them in quick strides. He shoved David back, smirking as he landed on a massive king mattress. Like lightening he was on David his lips locked with the Americans. Daniel’s tongue dragged along David’s bottom lip and his hands danced up his slender sides, tracing the faint outlines of well-toned muscles. He smiled into the kiss and pulled away, lapping up the drool that connected their bottom lips together. "Hah...I guess you are not so scrawny after all Mein Liebst..."

.

.

.

"Ja Mein Führer..... Ja...." Daniel hung the telephone up and glared down at it, growling underneath his breath. He screamed suddenly and threw everything off his desk, banging his fists onto the wood.  
  
The sounds tore David cruelly from happy dreams of his home and life before the war. Jolting up as if someone had dumped ice water on him his hands clenched the bed sheets. He felt dazed and confused. . . this wasn’t his room. Eyes heavy with sleep he looked around the room blinking slowly. Nothing here was familiar to him, hazy impressions of the past few days seemed just out of his grasp. From the bed he could hear stomping and shouting coming from somewhere nearby. _What’s going on?_

In the other room Daniel was pacing in circles. Things were not going well, the führer was pissed and calling for his head. He’d been awoken and pulled away from his pet by the ringing of the cursed phone, something he very much despised. He stomped back over to the phone and picked it up, dialing it harshly. He needed the official report, now! "LIEUTENANT JASON!!! WHAT IS GOING ON?” he bellowed in seething anger. The man on the other end hurried to inform the general of the recent disaster.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE BRITISH HAVE PUSHED US BACK!?!? . . . NO, I DO NOT TAKE THAT FOR AN ANSWER YOU FOOL! . . . I DON’T CARE! . . . IF YOU DO NOT FIND A WAY TO OBLITERATE THEIR DEFENSES, I SWEAR I WILL TEAR YOUR HEAD OFF WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS!!!!!" He slammed the phone down on the receiver and stormed into the kitchen, proceeding to attack the wooden walls with a variety of knives. He stabbed and slashed at the wall paper until it was in tatters and the wood beneath was cut and carved beyond repair.  
  
Like a tsunami the memories came flooding back, and his stomach lurched. David nearly twisted his ankle as he stumbled off the bed hitting the floor with a loud thump. He cursed under his breath and glanced briefly at the door. The medium sized windows around the room were sealed and barred. Most likely to keep out predators – normally an altogether good precaution for a house in the wild – but right now they were preventing his path to freedom. He swallowed hard around the lump in his throat and winced. It was still sore from last night’s onslaught – between being choked, bitten and all the screams – he wasn’t sure if he would be able to call for help... Not that it would matter all the way out here in the dense forest.

Shaking the sour thoughts away he focused on trying not to heave his guts out, as piece by piece the events of last night played out in his mind with vivid clarity. Hunched over and gripping the side of the bed, he hadn’t heard the door open. The blond general stood in the door way a grim frown on his face as he watched the bare red-head clutch to his bed. Although, he supposed it was _their_ bed now. Now that he planned to keep the American anyways.

“Get up,” His commanded coldly.

Other than a brief flinch of surprise and his grip tightening on the sheets David didn’t move for a while. Ultimately He closed his eyes and shook his head.

“I did not ask you a question Liebst, I said get up!” He didn’t wait the second time. Daniel simply grabbed David by his soft red hair and pulled him up to his knees. Standing behind David like this he got a wonderful view of his round pale ass. God, he wanted nothing more than to give his pet a proper lesson about disobedience, but . . . he did not have the time. No, he had an important job to do, so instead he pushed the man face first onto the bed. Holding him down by the back of his neck.

Immediately David began to thrash and shout beneath the blond. _No! Not again. . . please._ He begged and cried loudly but Daniel was having none of it. Rearing his hand up high, he brought it swiftly down on David’s flawless ass. David squealed weakly as the first blow landed hard, his whole backside stung and tears pricked at his eyes.

“That. Is for not listening when I give you an order” He stated, rubbing the spot he’d just smacked as the other whimpered and wiggled beneath him.

David shook his head and tangled his fists in the sheets biting his lip. He was furious, he couldn’t believe he was being spanked. . . like a toddler! Angry tears streamed down his cheeks and he opened his mouth to yell.

SMACK! 

“And that is for talking back.”

“b-but I di-”

SMACK! SMACK!

David whimpered and went limp. If he didn’t move, didn’t make a sound it’d stop. . .right? It had to. He just wanted the humiliation to stop. After a moment the hand returned to gently rubbing over the spot, a red hand shaped welt already beginning to bloom on his soft cheeks. His face burned in shame, his eyes closed tight against the soothing sensations.

“Good Boy,” Daniel whispered and leant over planting small kisses to his spine. “I must go soon. You will behave, ja?” The warmth and weight of the Germans body disappeared, leaving David feeling oddly cold. He didn’t turn to face him as he crawled back onto the bed pulling the sheet up to cover his body.

Holding a clean bundle of clothes in his arms Daniel strode back to the bed. A low irritated snarl rose from deep in his chest. “You do not need to hide your body from me Liebst.” Yanking the sheet out of David’s hands he pushed the bundle into his arms. “Here, you may cover up with these. It will get cold.”

David gripped the garments, grateful when he noticed the pair of boxers and socks. He expected Daniel to turn around or give him some privacy but when the man didn’t move, he sighed scooting to the edge of the bed. He dressed as quick as he could, wincing when he felt the bullet wound on his thigh flare up in pain. As soon as he was dressed Daniel took his hand and lead him through the house.

“This is where you will find fresh clothes” he pointed at some a closet. “There are extra blankets and sheet in there.” He ambled out of the room, his pace mindful of David’s sluggish limp, his arm linked around David’s. “In kitchen, Ice chest and cabinets are fully stocked. You may use anything in them and there are cookbooks on book shelf in living room.”

David stumbled along behind, once again shaken by the tender and caring way Daniel led him around. He didn’t say a word, couldn’t if he tried. Everything was upside down. One moment kindness the next cruelty, both seemed sincere to him. He wasn’t sure what to buy and what to deny. And then there was the fact that the blond was a Nazi General...

Steering his sweet maus to the couch Daniel coaxed him to the soft velvet, kneeling in front of him. “I must leave,” he paused gauging his response “But I **will** be back Liebst” His blue eyes hardened when the American glanced at the door. He knew the look in his eyes, knew he was thinking of freedom. . . But Daniel would not grant him that. Not when little flowers like his maus were so rare. The American would learn to call this his home, he knew the other already craved his touch. Last night was proof of it and yet for all his cries and protests, Daniel knew he wanted him. 

“I would not suggest trying to leave. Not if you favor your life...” He watched as David deflated against the couch.

The German kissed him on the cheek and walked out the door. For a moment he waited just outside the door, then picking up a large two by four he slipped it into the metal braces attached to the wall, barricading the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUAHAHAHAHA! I am sure you lot are just about ready to kill me. But before you whip out the pitchforks and torches I have good news for you. I already have the next chapter written, edited, and ready to post. 
> 
> And it is up to you, dear readers, how quickly the next chapter goes up. You can wait till next week like patient little puppies. . . 
> 
> Ooooor~ 
> 
> Option B; You can all leave a comment sending your love to my wonderful partner Shadex. I literally could not do this without them and I want to see them get some love. So, I will post the next chapter when I get ten comments that mention my partner in crime.
> 
> Ah! BTW... The next chapter?.... has over 5000 words of that sweet Danvid smut you all love!
> 
> Ta!~ <3


	3. Cabin Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Left alone in the cabin for the first time since his kidnapping David sets about trying to understand just how his life fell apart so quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Special thanks goes out to all the lovely people who showered my wonder PIC with affection and positivity! Thank you all so much for your support; 
> 
> NillaBonBon  
> Miss_Write  
> yikes_dude  
> celticcc  
> CactusRug  
> Cymric  
> dicahprihoe  
> freckledfangirl 
> 
> We love to hear that you enjoy all the hard work we put into these chapters. Now some of you have asked if My PIC could reply to some of the comments, unfortunately they cant atm. Never the less, they are having a blast that you all enjoy it so much. So as promised here is that wonderful smut you've all been waiting for!  
> Oh and if anyone has any guesses or theories about what will happen, go ahead and drop a comment. I'm dying to know what you guys think will happen.

 

 

Nothing!

He’d spent the entire day turning the little cabin upside down, searching high and low for a way to break out, and found absolutely nothing! The first thing he’d done was wait until he could no longer hear Daniel’s cheerful whistling, echo through the trees.  The wait was excruciating but David refused to move from the couch until he was sure Daniel was long gone. An hour passed, then two, before David got up from the couch and went to the door. The knob turned fine but when he pushed it didn’t even budge.

He pushed harder, then hit it with his shoulder, then he stepped back and ran at the door slamming into it with all his weight. It had to have been blocked or weighted with something heavy. After he’d tried the door, he had gone over every window looking for any spot where the bars might be loose enough or far enough apart for him to squeeze through. Again, nothing.

“Come on Davey, don’t lose it now.” The redhead ran his hands through his hair with a shaky sigh and closed his eyes “There’s always something”

David slid down the wall trying to be careful not to open the laceration on this thigh as he lowered himself to the floor. Half way down his leg throbbed painfully under the strain and he fell the rest of the way to the floor, hissing when his ass hit the hard wood beneath him. Vivid memories of last night flashed like blinding lights across his mind as an aching, burning pain shot all the way up his spine. A small weak howl slipped past his lips and David clenched his fists tight, gasping as he tried to will the memories away.

~~~~~~~~~~

_**The General chuckled softly and closed the gap between them in quick strides. He shoved David back, smirking as he landed on a massive king mattress. Like lightening he was on David his lips locked with the Americans. Daniel’s tongue dragged along David’s bottom lip and his hands danced up his slender sides, tracing the faint outlines of well-toned muscles. He smiled into the kiss and pulled away, lapping up the drool that connected their bottom lips together. "Hah...I guess you are not so scrawny after all Mein Liebst..."** _

_**Wide green eyes stared up at the general in shock. His first kiss. . . taken by a madman. Yet, it sent shivers down his spine, it had felt. . . exciting. David brought his hands up, pushing hard at the general’s shoulders. "G-get off’a me, you c-crazy bastard!" His face was red with shame. What was wrong with him? Men weren’t supposed to kiss each other, and David was sure as hell he wasn’t supposed to like it.** _

_**And the man in question was a Nazi for Christ’s sake!**_  
  
_**Daniel chuckled and leant down to lick at the red-head’s neck, grunting as he kept trying to shove him off. He’d had enough, this game of playing hard to get was starting to irritate him. Daniel abruptly went limp and dropped his body on top of David, trapping him completely under his weight. "Do not try to deny it... You want this, now behave and stop squirming." he hissed lowly against David’s freckled neck.**_  


~~~~~~~~~~

He was up again in less than a minute. Sitting still wasn’t going to do anything more than drive him crazy. . . and David’s memories were doing a plenty good job of that on their own.

Maybe he just needed to keep his mind busy. Or maybe needed answers, a purpose. He’d come to fight in the war against his mothers wishes, but he sure as hell put everything he had into being the best field medic he could. David was quick, efficient, and he knew how to comfort the wounded and dying. In short, he was damn good at his job. . . except now he didn’t have one. Now he was being held captive and there would be no rescue from the outside. Just like there was no escape from the inside.

However, this didn’t squash the man’s spirit. Feeling a little more resolved, David looked over to the Map wall and studied it from across the room. Information was everything, if anything was going to lead to his freedom it’d be knowledge. He moved to the pile of papers that lay scattered on the floor from Daniels tantrum and started to shift through them. He’d start with these, who knew . . . Maybe there was something on them that could tell him where the closest ally army was stationed. As he got to work he tried to keep his mind off the persistent memories.

~~~~~~~~~~

_**"I. . . y-your wrong. . . its– Nnh!" David felt the air leaving him as Daniel’s hefty figure crushed him into the soft surface of the bed. The lack of oxygen made his protests halt in favor of breathing.  David whimpered and wiggled, weak from blood loss and the lack of proper rest. Daniel pressed so heavily against him that he could feel the entirety of his toned frame on David’s less impressive physique. He felt like he was overheating wherever their bodies met. A surprised squeak leapt from his throat when he felt something thick and hard twitch against his thigh. He’s...its...oh god. Nonono d-dont let it get to you. Think of something else, anything else!** _

_**"I will ask again Liebst.” He began in a smooth even tone, “Have. You. Ever. Been with anyone?” he smirked “Or will I be the lucky soul to snatch that cherry of yours?" The redhead gasped and shook his head, his cheeks tinted the color of his hair. “No!” David blurted out quick. He clenched his hands into fists as Daniel chuckled. He had to stop this somehow. This had to be some peculiar form of torture or something, right? Maybe if he answered the Germans questions, he’d stop.  “I’ve never...not with anyone...please, just"** _

_**Daniel sat up, unbuttoning his vest with swift, fluid movements. He tossed it off to the side and unfastened his dress shirt carefully, grinding a knee against the American’s crotch. "Ah. Quite big, no?" A spike of pleasure shocked David and he shook his head, not in answer to Daniels question but in denial of what was happening. He whimpered and tried to pull away, but Daniel just pressed down harder.** _

_**He tried not to look at him but couldn’t ignore how the blue eyes seemed to glow in the dim moonlight that filtered in past the curtains. It was captivating, and it only made David more desperate to escape. It would have been so much easier to hate all of this like he should if Daniel were ugly, but he wasn’t. David hated his sickness. He tried to reason with him again.** _

_**“You don’t have to do this... please.” David clenched his fists so tight that they stung and turned away from the blonde.** _

_**Daniel growled darkly and stripped off his shirt, exposing a solid figure, painted with a compendium of scars. "What is the matter Liebst...You are supposed to be honored... I am about to do amazing things to you...." He leant down and nipped soft and slow at David’s neck, letting his own hand snake down and play with the growing tent in David’s undergarments.** _

_**David gasped, writhing at the light traces and nips, he shut his eyes tight, trying to ignore the Germans hand taunting his sex. Was this really happening? Why wasn’t he fighting it harder? The feeling of disgust he felt was mixed up and lost in a wave of arousal and anticipation he hadn’t expected. Confused and overwhelmed by the feelings he put his hands on Daniels shoulders and whined, not sure if he was trying to push the man away or pull him closer.** _

_**Green eyes flashed open as the hand on his crotch began to rub and squeeze him through the boxers. Immediately, voracious blue eyes locked onto his, shining with amusement. David groaned, Was Daniel just toying with him? The redhead felt his face burn and he pulled Daniel down, closing the gap between them. David pressed his lips to Daniels, putting all his fear and desire and rage into a bruising, searing kiss.** _

~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting uncomfortably on the floor David was surrounded on all sides by stacks and stacks of paper. Not a lick of it was in English. It was all just messily scribbled German. He couldn’t believe this, every step he took just seemed to get him farther from freedom and closer to madness. There was no clock, nor anyway for him to measure time in the small cabin, but he figured it must have been a few hours since he’d started the pointless mission of sorting through the papers, because his stomach was starting to growl and ache.

It wouldn’t do him any good to starve himself just to spite the blond either, so he got up, abandoning the papers to limp towards the cupboards. Of course, all the labels where in German and there seemed to be no pictures or indication on the cans as to what their contents were. He sighed, more irritated at this point than anything, and got about looking for a can opener or a useable knife. 

~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**_The German smiled into the kiss and ground his hips down against the American’s. His tongue diving past plump pale lips into David’s mouth and clashed with the others. His hands wandered over David's chest teasing lightly until he suddenly circled and pinched the red heads soft nipples. Daniel rolled his hips down again, grinding rougher into David’s growing erection and groaning into the kiss, enjoying the heat that rolled off him in relaxing waves._**

**_A small voice in the back of David’s mind was screaming at him, shouting that this is a bad idea, to just stop, to push him off and run! David ignored it, lost completely in the heated kiss. He sucked the blonde’s tongue, pulling it in deeper, before nipping it hard and finally pulling away with a breathless moan. Panting he wiped the saliva off his lips and groaned softly into Daniels touch, arching his chest up into the cold hands. He could feel how hard and heavy Daniel’s groin was through his pants and flushed._ **

**_"Why... Why should I be honored?” David panted heavily between words. “I don’t understand why you’re doing this... you won’t gain anything from it..." He didn’t bother to hide the bitterness in his words, a part of him just wanted to anger the blond. Wanted him to feel the way David felt when he was taken captive, shot twice, and dragged through a forest, only to then be assaulted like this. "You’re just a sick Nazi with a thing for making me suffer..."_ **

**_Daniel growled in frustration at the man beneath him and shifted his knee back up to David’s groin, pushing down painfully into David’s erection. "Oh you really know what makes a German tick... don’t you now, Mein Liebst!" he hissed lowly as he licked away the saliva on his bottom lip. Daniel leaned down and bit on David’s neck hard, feeling the skin break underneath his teeth as he sucked on his neck, leaving a dark purple ring on his neck._ **

**_A pained whimper left David’s lips and he dug his nails into the blonde’s back, biting his shoulder. "Aah!" The American tried to pull away wiggling his hips, but hissed when Daniel’s knee dug in harsher, his hips pressed hard into the bed. He groaned and looked away from the blond blushing as the bite began to tingle with pleasure underneath the pain._ **

**_A wet pop sounded as Daniel let go of David’s bruised neck. “If you don’t behave I will be forced to use restraints... All this thrashing about is pointless... So. Sit. Still!” Daniel glared down at David, waiting until he nodded in surrender, his struggles dying. The last thing David wanted was to be even more helpless. Daniel slid his knee back off of him and leaned down, nipping at the hem of David’s undergarments. "Have you ever... Touched yourself before David?" He asked, circling his finger around the head of David’s cock lazily._**  
  
**_David shook his head and whined between pants and gasps. "n-no” The red heads hands flew up to cover his mouth and he tried to move away. One of Daniels fingers teased the slit at the top of his dick gently and a little pre-cum smeared over the boxers. He moaned loudly into his grasp and bucked his hips into the touch._**  
  
**_Daniel’s smile widened as he pulled off David’s under garments, licking his lips when he saw David’s cock fully erected and standing proudly. "Oh Liebst..." His eyes flickered up and he leaned down, flickering his tongue over the American’s slit as his hand groped David’s shaft with a firm grip. He pumped slow and gentle, his tongue circling the man’s tip slowly, looking up at the red heads face._**

**_Completely naked and quivering under Daniel’s skillful touch, David’s nerves were on fire and the look in the handsome blonde’s eyes made him quake. It was too much for the redhead. David took his hands off his face and gripped the sheets moaning, all pride gone. He needed something he couldn’t name. Something only Daniel could give him, with a deep blush he jerked his hips up into Daniels hand and lips and whined. "Please!"_ **

**_Daniel pulled off of the American’s pulsing groin and looked up at David with lust blown eyes and a victorious smile. "Please what. . .Liebst?" Daniel moved his hand up and down David’s shaft slowly, squeezing him every now and then. He flicked his thumb over David’s slit and watched his face morph into a pleasurable mix of fear and lust._ **

**_He shook his head and pressed his hips up again, unconsciously thrusting into Daniels hand, but it wasn’t enough. Tears pricked his eyes in frustration "please... again... with your t-tongue..." he was a panting whimpering mess and he couldn’t look away from the piercing chilling blue eyes. "Please... s-sir" he stuttered._ **

**_Daniel let go of David’s erection and tilted his face up, kissing away the tears that fell from David’s emerald eyes. "Don’t cry Liebst. You’re too... beautiful to cry...” He pulled himself off of the other man and climbed onto the bed. “I am about to make you feel sensational... so come here...." He lifted himself to his knees and began to unbuckle his belt slowly._ **

**_David’s heart was beating so loud in his chest he could almost swear the general would hear it. The objection on his tongue died and he choked back a moan. He was too overwhelmed, nothing made sense anymore. It was all wrong... yet it didn’t feel bad. It was scary and nerve-racking, but it was also thrilling. He felt like a disgrace, but he also felt more alive than he ever had before. The American blocked out Daniel’s words of praise, he knew they were lies, and if he let them sink in he’d be lost to them for good._ **

**_"You are going to please me... and if you do good, I will reward you." he said in his heavy German accent. He pulled his belt off and threw it off to the side._ **

**_Reward? What kind of reward? Would Daniel let him go home if David ‘pleased’ him? David breathed deep, calmer at the thought, and flexed his hands watching as Daniel undid his pants. The red head didnt know what to do, didn’t know where to put his hands, so he licked his lips and whispered. "Wha– what do you...want me to do? I..." He watched pale hands hook in the tight pants teasingly and felt the sudden urge to reach down and touch Daniel, to feel his sturdy chest and sharp hipbones. To grip his straining erection in his hands like Daniel had done to him. David was completely unaware of how lustful his gaze was as his eyes trailed over the blonde’s body._ **

**_The German pulled his pants off slowly, groaning as his erection was freed from its confines. He looked at the tent in his under garments, then looked back at David. "Oh? You want something Liebst?" He said darkly as he kicked off his pants, feeling his own toes curl at the heated gaze David was giving him. He moved his undergarments down and gave a happy sigh of relief as he felt his thick groin practically bounce out of them. Daniel gripped his shaft and held it out for David, motioning him over to his lap. "Suck."_ **

~~~~~~~~~~

David choked down the last of the can of what he hoped was cured meat. It was more like a flavorless sad mush, but it had smelled faintly of beef and after having opened three cans of uncooked beans David was just glad to get something he didn’t have to cook. That said, what was he even supposed to do with three cans of beans?

Hell. What was he supposed to do in general? There was no viable escape and the intel gathering was a dead end until he could learn to read German. Which he doubted he could do very well on his own.

He wasn’t sure what would kill him first, Daniels sudden changes in behavior, or the overwhelming boredom. There seemed very little point in cleaning a home that wasn’t his, but the redhead could think of literally nothing else to pass the time. To keep him sane... well sane enough.

Leaving the cans where he was sitting David began picking up the pieces of discarded debris.

~~~~~~~~~~

__**David swallowed nervously, watching the Germans heavy girth bounce slightly. He was shaken out of his dazed state by the sudden command and blushed a full crimson as he crawled towards Daniel stopping in front of his waist. He could do this, really. After all, how hard could it be? He just had to put it in his mouth... and... It was pointless to think about so without a word he leant down and tentatively lapped at the head. A whine left his throat and he pushed it into his lips, stretching around the girth as he gripped the base gently. Moving a little too quickly he gagged as the tip touched his throat and he pulled back coughing "I.. its.. too b-big.. I.. I cant"  
  
Daniel growled aggressively and suddenly grabbed David’s hair, digging his hands into his roots. "I told you! If you please me... I’ll please you. Now suck." He said coldly as he pulled David’s mouth back down on his girth, moaning loudly as David’s warm, wet throat wrapped around his thick cock. David gagged as the tip hit the back of his throat, but he couldn’t pull away with Daniel’s hand in his hair pressing him further down onto his cock.**

__**More tears started to form in his eyes from the pain, but after a second he blinked them away and started to suck on the blonds cock. At first he moved in slow shallow thrusts testing how much he could handle. It was sloppy, and saliva got all over his hand and lips. David tried not to think, tried to focus on anything but the blonds pants and moans, but he couldn’t seem find any escape from the dangerous blonde. He picked up his rhythm slowly and closed his eyes, lips and tongue caressing the hot shaft in shallow quick thrusts. "Mmnh...hhhn...mmmgh"  
  
 The German let out a long, low groan as he rolled his hips into David’s mouth, letting small growls and moans out as he repeatedly kept hitting the back of David’s throat. His grip began to loosen around the auburn locks, thrusting and rolling his hips into the wet cavern of David’s mouth. Small moans slipped out as David’s drool began to drip down onto his sack, as sloppy as the American was, he was doing a fan-fucking-tastic job at sucking him off, let alone takin him down all the way. "Good boy... hahh... That’s a good boy... Mmm... Suck that cock... oooh...” Daniel moaned as he watched David take it all and smiled at the attractive sight. He was such a lewd, beautiful pet.**

_**Moaning softly with his lips wrapped tight around Daniels girth, his own erection was twitching, David felt shame and excitement well up inside him as he realized just how much it aroused him to have the mans cock in his mouth. How much he liked the feel and taste of it, thick and heavy on his tongue. How it made him want more when the German gave him commands. Shaking himself slightly out of the hazed trance he was in David sucked hard and pushed his lips all the way down until his nose was pushed into curly blond hairs and his chin brushed Daniels sack. Rolling his tongue around the shaft David sucked as hard as he could and pulled back up to the tip with a hungry purr. He looked up at blue eyes and slammed his lips back down repeating the motion again and again with soft needy mewls.**_  
  
_**"David!!" The General’s body jolted up and he shoved his cock down into David’s throat, beginning to fuck his pretty little face. The overwhelming urge to just... Fuck that cockiness out of David began to creep up Daniel’s spine as he started thrusting harder into the red heads mouth. "God... David you... Ah... Suck dick like you have... Nngh... Done this before... hhah... Gooood David..."**_  
  
_**David tried not to gag and flinch as the German thrust more brutally into his throat. He couldn’t keep up with the pace he was setting so the redhead relaxed his throat as much as possible and let Daniel fuck his mouth with small whimpers. He licked and sucked the tip when it passed his lips whining more as he felt himself shaking and twitching with arousal. "Mm mm mmngh hhhn!"**_

_**Daniel bucked his hips suddenly and he growled loud in pleasure, his semen shooting into David’s mouth. Groaning he felt David’s throat tighten as he struggled with the thick, sticky liquid that filled his throat and mouth, threatening to spill out his lips. Daniel looked down at his helpless expression and purred "Swallow."** _

_**He couldn’t... David shook his head, wanting to pull back and spit the gunk out onto the floor, but Daniel wouldn’t let go of his hair. He whined softly and put his hands on the blonde’s thighs, pleading him to let him spit it out.** _

_**"I said Swallow......" he hissed lowly as his grip on the auburn locks tightened in warning.** _

__**Closing his eyes David swallowed it all at once, letting the thick cum slide down his throat. He felt as the warm liquid made its way down into his gut. David tried not to focus on it.. the warmth inside, made him feel... owned. Once David had drank all of it Daniel let him pull away and cough. "A-am I done... was that g-good enough?" He was still hard from the excitement, but the fear was starting to return and with it the American’s thoughts began to clear... he shouldn’t have given in so quickly. How had he lost control? His green eyes avoided the generals piercing blues.  
  
 "We are not done yet...” **

_**David stared down in shock. . . Not done? But... He’d done what Daniel told him too.** _

_**"Look at me.... We are not done... I must... Return you the favor Liebst." he said, grabbing David’s wrists tight in his grasp and pushing him down to the bed with newly found strength in his body.** _

_**The red head yelped in surprise as he was suddenly bent over, his torso was pressed into the bed, legs trapped beneath Daniel’s as the German loomed over him. "W-wait...really. I don’t need... don’t want-" he glanced over his shoulder and froze at the look in Daniels eyes. His mind screamed one word, predator. David suddenly knew what it felt like to be a mouse caught in a cats’ claws, its maw open and ready to strike. "Y-you don’t have to.." his tone changed from frantic panic to a soft plea. Survival instincts kicked in and he stopped thrashing and squirming. He lay still, afraid to move just in case it tempted the man to strike like a hungry cat would at a mouse.** _

_**Daniel didn’t answer David, he just smiled softly against his back, pressing small butterfly kisses over each freckle he could find before positioning himself over David. He pressed his chest to David’s back and flushed their hips together, his semi-hard erection brushing against David’s hole. "You look like you have all the stars and constellations on your beautiful tan skin." He murmured softly against David’s neck as his hands moved down and rested on the American’s hips.** _

_**Hands freed, David clenched at the sheets underneath him and pushed his face into the mattress, he cheeks burned from both the humiliation and the flattery. He could feel the blond pressed against him. He felt every muscle, the dip of his hipbones, where his partial erection was twitching softly against David’s ass. He couldn’t speak, didnt even know what to say. Daniels sweet words made his heart flutter even against the fear, and he wished he could hear them come from some one he could love, and not the man about to. . .** _

__**His head was swimming and he bit his lip to keep from whimpering. He’d already shown too much vulnerability and if this was going to happen then he refused to let the German general see him cry over it.  Suddenly a warm hand started to rub his hip and lower back in soothing circles, the contact made David jump.  
  
"Do not be so scared, Liebst. I promise I will make you feel good... Now be a good boy and suck on these fingers." he murmured softly as he tapped three fingers against the American’s chin. He continued to rotate his hips calmly as he pressed and rubbed against David’s own hips. His member occasionally poking at David’s entrance as he kissed David’s neck tenderly.**

~~~~~~~~~~

For a single, injured man, not even half his usual strength David thought he’d done a pretty good job. It wasn’t perfect, but it looked more like a house now rather than the ransacked mess Daniel had made of it. He hadn’t bothered to neatly stack everything back onto the desk, instead he’d left it all in a pile in the center of the heavy oak desk. The rest of the cabin however, looked as though there had never been a ruckus... well minus-ing the imprints on the wall where Daniel had taken a knife to it like a toddler possessed.

David gave the room on last glance when his eyes caught sight of the telephone at the edge of the desk. How could he have forgotten? How could he be so stupid? He could use the phone to get a hold of his regiment somehow. He just had to get ahold of an allied force and pass on a message. Almost running with excitement David was on the shining technology in a flash. He began to dial a number he remembered hearing about from his commanding officer not more that 4 days ago.

The line rang just once before someone picked it up. David was about to scream in joy, ready to report everything he’d learned about the location of the Nazi camp and give directions to his location. But before a word could come tumbling out of his lips a severe and cold sounding woman answered him curtly in a thick German accent. David quickly hung up. Of course, how could he be so stupid? This phone was deep in the enemy territory and no doubt wired to only go through German lines. He would not be able to contact help with this phone.

More than ready to go lay down on the couch David hung his head and yawned. He needed to rest more, his body would require a lot more than a single night’s rest to get better, but David refused to lay back down on the bed where his virginity had been stolen.

 . . .

But had it? He thought as he slumped down onto the couch and hugged himself. Could he really claim that Daniel had stolen it if David made it so easy. If he’d barely put up a fight? God, what was wrong with him?

~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_**David was upset, he couldn’t understand why the general was doing this to him, but deep down, he knew better than to refuse with the man already so close to losing his control. David held to the sheets and lifted his head, sucking all three fingers into his mouth. He closed his eyes against the sensations of Daniels still growing erection poking and rubbing against his hole and he focused on running his tongue along the fingers, getting saliva all over them as he gently mewled and sucked on them.**_

_**The German smiled and pulled his saliva coated fingers back with a chuckle, he moved his hips to the side, rubbing small circles on David’s hole with the saliva slick fingers. His cock rested against David’s thigh, prodding the American ever so slowly. "Have you ever played with this?" Daniel said with a hint of amusement as he pushed a single finger in half way, admiring how David’s expression morphed from nervous, to a sudden shock of pain, and then melted in pleasure as he slowly coaxed it in and out of the tight ring of muscles.** _

_**The American shook his head, gasping as he felt cold and hot shivers race up his spine. "Aah!  N-no.. I aah...nngh" he felt all of the finger as it slid in slowly to the knuckle and back out. He whined and wiggled his hips as he gradually became enticed by the delightful friction. "Please... m-more..."**_  
  
_**"Oh? You want more? Are you sure? I would not want to break you, you’re very tight.... But if mein Liebst says so..." Daniel smiled and he pushed a second finger in, prying open the sweet American’s tight hole a little faster.**_  
  
_**David clenched the sheets and cried as the second finger went in. It hurt and he wiggled away from it shaking his head.."Aaaah!! N-no...it h-hnngh... p-pull it out...w-wont fit..." the panic was rising again even as Daniel massaged his thigh. Would it always hurt? How could he expect to fit anything inside such a tight tender space?**_

 _ **"Aw... My poor Liebste.... Come now... If you are not properly opened, How am I going to fit?" He said smoothly as he continued to finger David open, unaffected by the soft cries and rut against the American’s thigh.**_  
  
_**The red head let out a small shout of pain and pushed his burning face into the sheets. "It w-wont. . . please... don’t" he could feel the Germans huge dick as it pressed against his thigh and shivered "there’s no way. T-too big...aah!." David shot forward in surprise when the blonds fingers prod something inside him that made his legs tremble and quake with pleasure. Unconsciously, he thrust his hips back with a whimper.**_  
  
_**A smile crept up on Daniel’s face and he pulled his two fingers out, just long enough to reposition them, then he pushed back in with an additional finger, all three poking at the same spot again. "Hehe... Like that...?" He murmured breathless as he felt pre-cum start to leak from of the head of his cock. The German continued to pump his fingers in and out deliberately, favoring the stretch of David’s tight rim around his fingers. "Oh my... You are a virgin... So tight.... I wonder what you feel like on the inside...."**_  
  
_**"Aaah! Nngh... s-sir... please... ah ah ah..." David’s mind quickly became cloudy and it was hard to form clear thoughts past the pleasure growing inside him. The pain was dying down as the three fingers continued their slow assault on the sweet spot that had him seeing stars. David pawed at the sheets and began to move his hips. "Aah aah..." a small strand of saliva started to drip down toward the sheets as he stared at nothing, lost in a haze of sensations.**_  
  
_**"Please... What..?" Daniel hissed slowly and he halted all his motions**_  
  
_**David cried and pressed back, his hole sliding onto Daniels fingers easily. "P-please...more... f-faster... it feels good." He hid his face in the sheets lifting his hips instinctually.**_  
  
_**The American’s small moans and attempts to please himself made the German eye him down like prey. He pulled his fingers out and mounted the red head beneath him, rubbing the tip of his cock against David’s pink rim. He growled darkly and began to press himself into David, gasping loud as he felt David’s hole clamp tightly around his dick. "Ah!! L-Liebst.... R-Relax..! The more you tense up... the more I might really tear your apart.... Hahh... S-So tight... Fuck..."**_  
  
_**"Nnnnngh!!" David clawed at the sheets unprepared for the way Daniels head speared past his rim pushing through as his hole clenched tight. The red head muffled his screams into the sheets and stilled afraid to move when he felt so tightly stretched around the huge girth. David was sure he couldn’t take more but the general had no mercy and kept pressing in until he could his hips were pressed firmly David’s. It wasn’t until the blond stopped moving that David remembered he could breath and struggled to catch his breath and trying to relax. His whole body trembled as he felt stretched and full in ways he couldn’t explain. The pain trickled away and there was a heavy ache of need as his hole adjusted, finally accepting the Germans huge cock. Panting hard the redhead closed his eyes and grit his teeth scared by how much he loved the feeling of being bent over and filled like this.**_

 _ **Why? Why did it have to feel so good? Why did he want more, he knew he shouldn’t.**_  
  
_**Daniel waited for the American to relax, he pressed his chest against David’s back and lapped at his neck soothingly. "Liebst... Shh... Relax... I promise I will make you feel good... Just calm down..." He moved his hips slowly, rolling gently as he continued lapping and nipping at the American’s neck, every now and then he’d suck on a spot until it left a deep reddish hickey. "David....." he murmured between possessive nips. "David... David.. Mein Liebst.... David...." his hips began to work in a steady rhythm, sliding his aching, hard cock in and out of David at a torturously slow pace.**_  
  
_**"Hah! Mnng.. Dan-" His whole being lit up like a wildfire as the German coaxed himself deeper and faster, the pleasure returning to every cell of David’s body twice as fierce as before. The ache and burn melted away into spine tingling pleasure. David squirmed and gasped from the way Daniel moaned his name, his own dick twitching and bouncing in ecstasy as the slow gentle thrusts made everything melt away. All that mattered, All he could focus on was the overwhelming feeling of Daniel buried deep inside him. David let out a loud lewd wail, begging him "Daniel! Aah-ah. . . Nngh.. oo-ooh god!"**_

_**"David..... Hahh... Oh Liebst..." the German trailed his hand down David’s slender hips, groping and squeezing at whatever flesh he could until his hand brushed against David’s bouncing, fully hard cock. "Hahh... You like this.... Hahh... David..... Ahhahh.... Nngh.. Ooh God you are so.. So tight~" Daniel’s thrusts started to pick up speed. "Y-yes...I-I love it...hng.. aahn aaa~" David whimpered and moaned losing himself completely to the Germans touch as their hips rocked and the bed shook.** _

_**The sound of their skin slapping together as the air in the room became thicker with the scent of their lust went unnoticed by the pair, echoing off the walls. With a lewd gasp David felt his sack tighten and his hole clench tight around the base of Daniel’s cock, his own erection twitching in the blond’s hand as Daniel raised his hips and thrust down into his pet even harder. The German slowed down again as he heard the phone ring, he growled low and continued thrusting into the American, rocking their bodies together fiercely. "You’re very precious......" he moaned out quietly into David’s ear as their bodies flushed together.**_  
  
_**"I.. aah nnnh g-god...Daniel!" The faint sound of something ringing in the distance had almost broke David out of his pleasure induced trance but it was quickly drowned out by Daniel whispering sweetly into his ear keeping him wrapped in the feelings only Daniel could give him. High from the bliss of sex and praise David forgot about the war, forgot they were enemies, he forgot everything but this. David blushed and buried his face in the pillows moving his hips up to meet Daniels thrusts.**_  
  
_**The German moaned at the sudden clenches and bucks, urging him to go faster. He angled his hips and thrusted forward, brushing a bundle of nerves inside the American that made his body buck back onto him, hard. "Oh!~ David! Oh you like it here don’t you~? Ahh... Nngh... Good Boy~ ohh such a good boy~ hahh... you keep milking my cock like that and I might explode!~" Daniel moaned lewdly as he began the thrust harder into the red head’s tight hole, slamming his hips forward. His balls slapped against David’s ass, and his hand pumping David’s dick started to squeeze his tip with each lewd slap.**_  
  
_**"Yes! Yes sir...aah ah...nhh... please...I..”**_

 _ **David clung to the bed for dear life as the German pounded into him the hand teasing his dick made the red head loose control. His chest rumbled and he howled with need. "D-dan-aauughh-!” He tore into the sheets as every buck sent electricity through his being. His body tensed and stilled beneath Daniel as his orgasm washed over him tearing a scream from his throat. Daniel let a deep, guttural moan out as his cock violently twitched inside of David. His warm copious seed splashed into the American and filled him up, groaning softly into his neck as his sack began to relax, his cock going limp slowly relaxing, Daniel sighed happily. He stayed fully sheathed inside of the man beneath him and massaged his prisoner’s thigh. "Hahh... Nnnhn... Mm... Felt nice didn’t it...?" He murmured.**_  
  
_**"God, yes. . . That was amazing" David relaxed as he felt his body tingle in ecstasy, mind still lost in the fading waves pleasure of as the cum dripping down his thighs started to dry. The blissful high slowly began to melt away, letting reality begin to bleed back in and a soul deep ache settled on the American’s shoulders as reality came crashing back down around him by the faint ringing of a phone somewhere nearby. Immediately the pleasant bliss became dread and David began to squirm trying to crawl out from under the German with sluggish heavy limbs. "G-get off me.." he mumbled swatting weakly at the hands still resting on his hips.**_  
  
_**Daniel grumbled low in his chest and sighed sadly as David tried to get away, unsuccessfully. "Fine... If you want to be that way..." he growled, his gaze as cold and hard as ice. He suddenly bit David greedily and dug his nails into David’s hips. A shriek of surprise and pain tore from his lips and David halted his struggles "Please. You g-got what you wanted. J-Just let me go... I won’t tell anyone... I won’t say a word!" he gently placed his hand over Daniels while the other pulled at the sheets.**_

__**The general growled even angrier and let go of David’s bruised neck. "What I want you to do is stay here... With me... Forever...." He slowly pulled out of the American and lifted himself off his shaking whimpering lover. He looked at the red head’s hand and gripped it softly. "Liebst... Stay with me... Forever..." he said sweetly before he leant down and kissed David’s hand.  
  
For a long minute David just stared at their clasped hands at a loss for words. He’d been kidnapped, shot at, threatened and... and... **

_**All for what? Because Daniel needed a toy? Something he could play with whenever he felt like it? He wanted David to stay? Here? In the woods with no one for company and companionship but a blood thirsty Nazi? His head was spinning, it was obvious that he couldn’t... shouldn’t...he was the enemy... but try as he might David couldn’t shake the memory of Daniels gentle embraces either. The tender way he’d prepared David and got him lost in ecstasy. If he really wanted to Daniel could have just taken him anytime he wanted... Why had he taken the time to make David want it.. No, He made him crave it. . . Why?** _

  
_**"I... I.." David couldn’t find the words...he couldn’t give Daniel an answer. He was too afraid to say no and too conflicted to say yes. Instead he looked at the bed and mumbled softly. "What does that mean? . . . Libst or whatever...you keep calling me that... but I don’t know what it means"**_  
  
_**"Liebst... It means My love, my dear..." he murmured as he climbed over the bed crawling behind David, wrapping his arms around the American’s waist and resting his chin in the crook of his neck.**_  
  
_**"O-oh..." he blushed and fell silent. Suddenly David was crushed under how tired he felt. It was all too much. The bunker, the nazi’s, being beaten, being dragged out to the middle of nowhere. It’d been too long since he properly slept and the bed was starting to feel like heaven. David shook his head and let himself relax into Daniels arms too tired to fight back anymore, for now anyways. All he wanted to do now was sleep... sleep and forget... He closed his eyes and laid against Daniels chest just breathing.**_

  
~~~~~~~~~~

It still wasn’t any clearer to David; What Daniel wanted/expected from him, why he was doing all this. Maybe he was overthinking it. Maybe there wasn’t a reason and he was just here until Daniel got bored and killed him... Why did that thought make him sad? It was too much.  He needed rest. Shaking the thoughts from his mind David let himself fall into a fitful rest.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the First chapter of our lovely collaboration. Here is the link to to the image I mentioned at the beginning notes.
> 
> Https://www.instagram.com/p/BgTX1uuBYL6/


End file.
